


Costume Party Tmnt

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: RaphxOC





	Costume Party Tmnt

Randy yawned as she was at this party her buddy Casey was having. She had this skull makeup covering the lower half of her jaw and one of her arms. Currently she was in the kitchen just chilling with some punch.

Raph was nervous as heck about this plan Casey had. He had snuck out of the lair to go to this party Casey was holding and so far no one thought that he was actually a mutant. And everyone thought it was just a costume  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla who was dressed up as a sexy playboy bunny entered the party and her gaze fell on Raph and she sashayed over to him.  
"Hey there. Whats cookin good lookin?" 

Donnie was at the costume party his brother Raph went to as well. He entered and he blushed as his eyes gazed upon a lot of sexy hot girls there at Caseys party. He went to the snackbar.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ralph blushed red behind his mask and cleared his throat before responding "Nothing much, could be said to you too" he weakly flirted back with a smirk

Randy was sitting by the windows on the counter as she vaped out the open window, not bothered by anything  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla blushed beet red at that and she pressed her butt cheeks rubbing them against his crotch saying you are not human but I am not scared of you. I think you are handsome.

Donnie entered the kitchen saying hi to his friend Casey and he saw Randy and by the gods his heart just stopped right then and there as he walked up to her.

He grunted at the feeling and his arms went to wrap around her waist "Such a naughty bunny, let's take this somewhere private if you're not scared of me"

Randy looked over and saw Donnie, she raised an eyebrow at the mutant "Yes?" She asked as she blew out a wave of vape around her nose  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla let out a squeak and gulped and blushed crimson red not expecting it to happen so soon. Instead she nodded without saying anything and she leaned against him nuzzling him.  
"I love you Raph. I always have."

Donnie walked over to her as he began to shake or at least his hands were and his face grew hot.  
"Listen Randy. There is something I have to tell you. I have been in love with you for awhile now. Please be my girlfriend."

Raph kissed her cheek lightly "Let's go crash in one of the rooms here Kayla" he murmured into her ear

Randy choked on the cloud she had and coughed it up waving it away "Wait what?" She looked at Donnie  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out softly and nodded.  
“So you do remember me. I’ve seen you quite a lot on patrol beating up bad guys like the foot and purple dragons. You saved my life from the foot one day recently a few weeks ago. I love everything about you Raph.”

Donnie nodded saying and repeating that he was madly in love with her and at down in a chair next to her waiting for her answer and her response. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

Raph held her waist as he brought her through the halls to an empty room so they could be in private "Shush not so loud"

Randy was flabbergasted "I uh, Don I dunno what to say. I mean i would be honored go but well in easy words I'm awkward as fuck"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla sighed and nodded as she let Raph lead her into the room and she sat down on the bed gazing up into his masked eyes. Her crotch region soon became wet as just the sight of him was enough to make her wet down there.

Donnie walked up to her and grabbed her kissing her lips passionately after he picked her up and carried her bridal style into one of the rooms as well. He set her down and climbed on top of her.

Raph locked the door behind them and kissed Kayla deeply before pinning her to the bed. Not wasting a moment as he did

Randy melted into the kiss before pushing his shoulders back so she could breathe "Woah slow your roll" she said nervously   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled softly into his kiss happily kissing him back. She intertwines their fingers together as she began to kiss him roughly.

Donnie instead began to now nip and nibble her neck with his marks and hickeys marking as his and his alone. He rubbed her sides softly.

Raph slid his tongue into her mouth as one hand went to start to pull down her costume off of her

Randy shivered at the feeling and moaned softly "A-Ah donnie~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla told him underneath she never wore bras and she underwearless as well. She opened her mouth and whimpered.

Donnie groped her breasts as he kissed and suckled all over her neck and shoulders as he growled.

Raph pulled away from the kiss and went to leave his marks on her neck while his hands explored her naked body

Randy jumped slightly at his cold hands and shivered at the feeling "Don"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and squeaked as she arched her back gripping the bedsheets.

Donnie took off her clothes and he started suckling on a nipple groping the other one.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You like that baby girl?" He asked her as his hand went in between her legs 

Randy pulled Don up to kiss him being dominant as she did  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh yes Raph! Please suck on my breasts now!" Kayla moaned out her body shuddering.

Donnie whimpered and groaned now being submissive whatever she wanted he would do it for her.

Raph chuckled at how she was acting but did what she wanted licking around her nipple before latching on

Randy rolled them over so she would be on top, straddling his waist during the kiss  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry was in a call I am back DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla mewled and she held his head closer to her chest arching her back in pure bliss.

Donnie french kissed her back wrapping his arms around her as he chirred and chirped pleasurably.

Raph made sure to give each breast special treatment and some hickies

Randy grinded down on Don as a slight tease, lifting her hips up when he tried to move  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and grunted rubbing his sexy bald green head.

Donnie suckled on her other nipple now as he rubbed her hips up and down.

Raph slid a finger to her fold and teased around her with a smirk

Randy groaned at the feeling and leaned her head back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok

Kayla mewled and whimpered out softly as she opened up her legs more for him.

Donnie made both nipples pop harden under his ministrations. He then slipped a finger into her resting how wet she became.

Raph slid a finger to her fold and teased around her with a smirk

Randy groaned at the feeling and leaned her head back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok

Kayla mewled and whimpered out softly as she opened up her legs more for him.

Donnie made both nipples pop harden under his ministrations. He then slipped a finger into her resting how wet she became.

Raph smirked seeing and slid another finger into her to scissor her

Randy moaned and melted into his touches becoming puddy  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry I’m back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out and she shifted her legs a little bit wider than before as she shuddered.

Donnie then added a second finger inside her thrusting them in and out of her grunting.


End file.
